Et le preux chevalier sauva la damoiselle
by Ga3lle
Summary: Une fois encore, il la sauve. Une fois encore, par sa faute, il est alité. Mais cette fois, c'en est assez. Ce nouveau sauvetage risqué fait remonter de douloureux souvenirs et réveille des craintes.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello ! Oh, ça me fait bizarre de poster de nouveau, ça fait un moment que je l'avais pas fait ! Une longue désertion. Ca fait du bien de revenir. =) __Donc je commence une nouvelle fiction qui a priori comportera plusieurs chapitres (mais pas autant que ma dernière fic en date dont il me reste encore à écrire l'épilogue, d'ailleurs). Bon, le traditionnel disclaimer maintenant. C'est bien, y a un peu comme des coutumes. =p_

_Donc: les personnages sont corps, âme et chair...tout entiers, en fait, à Tite Kubo. Bonne lecture. =)_

* * *

- Il va réellement falloir que ça cesse.

Le silence seul lui répondit.

- Tu ne peux pas toujours faire ça.

Le silence persista. Sa patience avait ses limites, limites qui étaient presque atteintes.

- Tu n'as pas à faire ça, à risquer ta vie pour me protéger. C'est une imbécillité que de le faire.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, ce fut le jeune homme qui perdit patience en premier. Il explosa:

- J'étais censé faire quoi, alors ? Te laisser te faire découper ?

Se levant, elle répondit sur le même ton (c'est-à-dire en hurlant de toutes la force de ses poumons):

- Là n'est pas la question !

- Ah ouais ? Alors de quoi on parle là ?

- On parle de toi et de ton attitude irréfléchie !

Les joues rougies par son accès de colère, les yeux lançant des éclairs, Rukia Kuchiki reprit haleine, se préparant à riposter à une nouvelle offensive verbale. Il n'en fut rien. Le jeune homme se contenta de la regarder avant de détourner les yeux et de fixer son attention sur les scènes de l'extérieur qu'il pouvait voir par la fenêtre de l'enceinte de la quatrième division. Rukia se rassit au chevet de Ichigo et baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

- Je vois vraiment pas c'est quoi le problème. Je t'ai sauvé, point.

- Tu as été blessé !

- Mais au moins, personne n'est mort !

- Mais tu aurais pu...

Rukia ne put finir, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrant sur le Capitaine Unohana, souriante.

- Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san.

- Hai, Unohana Taicho.

- Il faudrait être moins...bruyant ou je serais obligée de vous mettre à la porte, Kuchiki-san. Entendu ?

Rukia s'empressa d'hocher vivement la tête: elle ne tenait pas à être virée (sans cérémonie, malgré son rang, qui plus est) de la quatrième division. Aussi ne prononça-t-elle plus un mot avant que la porte ne se referme doucement. Alors, bien décidée à reprendre la conservation -ou plus justement, la dispute-, elle rencontra le regard narquois d'Ichigo. Il va sans dire que cela suffit amplement à la faire sortir de ses gonds. Tant bien que mal, elle contint sa colère et siffla:

- Quoi ?

Prudent, le jeune homme battit en retraite.

- Rien, rien.

... Et revint à la charge. L'opportunité de lançer l'offensive était trop tentante.

- Tu devrais me dire merci, en fait.

Les yeux de Kuchiki Rukia, du très réputé et noble clan de la Soul Society, respectée par son stoïcisme, doublèrent de volume.

- Qu- Quoi ?

- Oui. Ca va te paraître étrange comme concept mais, en général, les gens disent merci aux personnes qui leur ont sauvé la vie.

- Ah oui, vraiment ? Tu veux un bisou avec ça ? Dans vos films ou romans, c'est bien ce que fait l'ex jeune demoiselle en détresse, non ? Elle donne un baiser à son preux chevalier servant et ils se marient et vivent ensemble dans le plus grand bonheur jusqu'à la fin des temps, hein ?

- Rukia, qu'est ce que ...

Mais Rukia ne l'écoutait pas, elle continuait:

- Mais si le chevalier venait à mourir, Ichigo ? S'il venait à mourir pour la sauver...as-tu seulement idée de l'enfer qu'elle souffrirait ? As-tu seulement réfléchi au désespoir qui l'envahirait, à la culpabilité qui la rongerait ? Non, évidemment pas ! Ecervelé que tu es !

Au fur et à mesure de son discours enflammé, sa voix avait pris réellement des accents désespérés et ses yeux, ses grands yeux iris, s'étaient embués. A sa dernière injonction à l'encontre de Ichigo, elle quitta la pièce comme une furie. Laissant un Ichigo totalement désarmé face au désespoir qu'il avait perçu derrière chaque mot, derrière chaque geste.

* * *

_Alors, comment s'annonce ce premier chapitre ? Oui, cette question est uniquement destinée à vous faire reviewer. Tous les moyens sont bons ! ;) _

_J'attends vos réactions ou non réactions, ça reste encore à voir ! ^^_


	2. Résolution

_Deuxième chapitre d'une fiction commencée il y a quelques mois puis délaissée mais pas oubliée. Eh oui, pire que la première, pire que la terminale, pire que le bac...y a la médecine. Si j'avais su...j'aurais choisi ça quand même. =p_

_Bonne lecture, si des gens passent encore par là.. ^^  
_

* * *

Rukia se laissa glisser le long de la paroi rocheuse. Le rugissement de la mer faisait écho aux hurlements de sa culpabilité. Elle espérait pouvoir ne plus les entendre avec le chaos des vagues se fracassant sur les rochers mais il n'en était rien. Le visage de Kaien s'imposait avec une précision effarante à son esprit. A ce visage aimé se superposait celui d'Ichigo, d'une ressemblance troublante. Et malgré elle, elle faisait le rapprochement entre les situations de ces deux hommes. L'un était mort par son épée. L'autre mourait, certainement pas de sa main, mais sans l'ombre d'un doute par sa faute. Sa faute. Ce serait sa faute. Elle aurait commis un deuxième meurtre. Serait responsable du sang versé d'un être cher. Elle ne pourrait le tolérer. Une fois encore et ce serait la fin, elle le savait. Elle ne voulait pas être sauvée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la sauve. Parce qu'un jour, cela finira par un drame. Vaut mieux que ce soit elle qui soit blessée. Pas les autres. Ni Renji, ni Byakuya et surtout pas Ichigo. C'était déjà de sa faute s'il était englué jusqu'au cou dans les affaires de la Soul Society au lieu de mener une paisible existence heureuse, sur Terre. Pour l'avoir arraché à sa vie d'humain, elle s'en voudrait toujours. La vérité, c'est qu'elle était dangereuse. Elle faisait du mal aux gens qu'elle aimait. Sa soeur, Hisana, en avait sûrement eu l'instinct: pourquoi l'aurait-elle abandonnée autrement ? Ensuite, elle avait rencontré Renji qui de sa façon très spéciale, avait pris soin d'elle jusqu'à l'Académie. Et elle, à peine devenue une Kuchiki, avait pris ses distances avec son ami des rues, l'abandonnant. Ce ne fut pas fait avec joie mais elle l'avait fait malgré tout et elle savait qu'il en avait souffert bien qu'il ne lui ai jamais rien reproché. Puis, bien sûr, il y avait eu Kaien. Et son coeur de jeune fille avait littéralement fondu. Dès le premier regard. La chaleur de son sourire avait eu raison de toutes les défenses qu'elle avait érigé pour maintenir une distance entre les gens et elle, statut de noble oblige. Oui, pour la première fois de sa vie, Kuchiki Rukia tomba amoureuse. Un amour contrarié, un amour impossible, mais de l'amour tout de même. Au fond, elle ne désirait pas plus que ce lui offrait son supérieur. Qu'il ait une femme ne la dérangeait même pas tant elle avait de l'admiration pour cette dernière. Elle ne voulait rien de plus que de pouvoir toujours s'entraîner avec Kaien, l'écouter parler, croiser son regard limpide, sentir la paume de sa main se poser sur son épaule, entendre Kaien la réprimander parce que, oh nom du ciel, elle mangeait vraiment trop peu. Peu importe les moments, dès que Kaien était près d'elle, Rukia nageait en plein bonheur. Et elle l'avait tué. Elle l'avait tué. La vérité c'est qu'elle ne devait pas aimer. Il ne fallait pas, elle semait le malheur et la douleur autour d'elle. Elle était maudite. C'est pourquoi il fallait qu'elle mette de la distance entre elle et les gens. S'isoler. Vivre en marge, en retrait. Se contenter de faire son devoir. Ou elle finirait par le regretter. Ou elle finirait encore par tuer. Elle devait cesser de jouer à la demoiselle en détresse. Avant qu'il n'arrive malheur au chevalier.

* * *

Avec un sentiment d'urgence, Ichigo gravit les quelques marches de la grande demeure des Kuchiki. En trombe, il pénétra dans le bureau du capitaine de la 6ème division. Sans se soucier plus que de coutume des convenances hiérarchiques, il apostropha le dit capitaine, impassible:

- Byakuya ! Il faut trouver Rukia ! Viiite ! Cette idiote est en train de faire une bêtise, j'te dis !

Byakuya reposa avec précaution le document qu'il était en train de lire et posa son regard froid sur Ichigo.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-il simplement et Ichigo fut sur le point de lui envoyer un Getsuga Tensho en pleine face pour le faire un peu réagir comme il se devait.

- Il faut qu'on retrouve Rukia !

- J'estime que dans ma maison, c'est à moi de donner les ordres. Aussi quand le dernier arriéré de l'espèce humaine se permet de troubler la quiétude de ma demeure, je me vois dans l'obligation absolue d'intervenir de manière plus ou moins drastique.

Ichigo resta bouche bée: c'était sans nul doute le plus long discours que Byakuya n'ait jamais tenu en sa présence. Mais bientôt, le contenu du dit discours dévoila tout son sens à Ichigo, qui protesta:

- Ta soeur est peut être en train de commettre une énorme ou dangereuse bourde, et toi, tu restes, là !

- Rukia ne se mettrait pas dans cette situation si, humain imbécile, tu évitais d'induire de tortueuses réflexions en elle.

Cette fois-ci, Ichigo renonca totalement à discuter avec le capitaine de la 6ème division. Il lâcha simplement:

- Alors, tu vas pas m'aider à la trouver ?

Mais Byakuya s'était déjà replongé dans sa paperasse. Sans un mot de plus, Ichigo tourna les talons. Une question toutefois se répétait en leitmotiv dans sa tête: que voulaient dire les derniers mots de Byakuya ?

* * *

Rukia franchit le seuil du magasin Urahara. Le vendeur était là, son éternel bob rayé à la tête et surtout, cet exaspérant sourire qui donnait à Rukia une envie irrésistible de l'asséner des gifles. Il valait sans doute mieux ne pas concrétiser cette envie, les apparences étant -on ne cessera de le dire- trompeuses. Aucune âme qui vive à la Soul Society ne pouvait en effet ignorer quel génie et quel redoutable combattant se cachait derrière le personnage faussement nonchalant de Urahara. Aussi Rukia rongea-t-elle son frein tandis que Urahara l'observait avec un intérêt non feint.

- Kuchiki Rukia...Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir de sitôt. Comment va Ichigo ?

Le visage de Rukia se ferma. Elle répondit froidement:

- Aux dernières nouvelles, il lui manquait un bras.

- Qu'il a bien évidemment récupéré grâce au pouvoir stupéfiant d'Inoue.

Rukia ne répondit pas mais se rapprocha du magasinier:

- Je ne viens pas pour papoter.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, répondit Urahara, le visage soudain sérieux, et même tendu.

Rukia ne répondit pas. Et le silence plana dans la boutique. Urahara parla enfin, une tension dans la voix:

- Renonce, Rukia. Tout va aller pour le mieux maintenant.

Rukia vrilla son regard mauve, de glace sur le vendeur.

- Et ce, jusqu'à quand ? Peut-être allez vous bientôt mettre au point une nouvelle invention qui menacera l'avenir du monde ? N'est-ce pas dans vos projets ?

Urahara tiqua au ton sarcastique de Rukia et détourna les yeux. Le reproche l'avait atteint et alimentait douloureusement son sentiment de culpabilité. Bien qu'il lui en coûtat, Rukia ne s'excusa pas. Elle n'eut même pas un geste réconfortant. Au contraire. Son visage demeura impassible, la ligne de ses sourcils resta gravement courbée. Et son regard garda son aspect dur.

- Sois sûr que la prochaine fois, je n'en serais pas le responsable.

- Comme je le pensais, tu ne peux garantir que plus rien de grave n'arrivera ni que Ichigo pourra en être tenu à l'écart.

- Non. Ichigo fait partie de la Soul Society. Et j'ose dire que je ne me trompe pas lorsque je dis qu'Ichigo n'aimerait pas qu'on l'écarte.

- Ichigo ne sait pas ce qui est bien pour lui. Moi, je sais. Je sais ce qui est mieux pour tout le monde.

Urahara soupira:

- Tôt ou tard, tout se découvrira. Tôt ou tard, Rukia. Mais avant ça, tu perdras tout, Rukia. Bien plus que tu ne l'imagines. Bien plus que je ne peux l'imaginer. Tu pourrais basculer...

- Je prendrais les précautions qui s'imposent. Et c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de toi. Tu me dois bien cette aide, Urahara.

Le ton était sans équivoque. Urahara fit une ultime tentative de protestation:

- S'il ne s'agit que de Kurosaki-kun...

- Tu sais bien que non.

Urahara ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Surpris, il scruta le visage de Rukia. Son regard brillait d'une ardeur, d'une force et d'une détermination qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Urahara chercha encore une parade pour détourner la jeune noble de son objectif mais cette dernière ne lui laissa pas le temps de formuler une nouvelle objection:

- Tu sais au fond de toi que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour tout le monde. Tu as déjà réfléchi à cette option. Ne le nie pas.

Urahara s'assit à cette déclaration et resta longtemps prostré, comme en proie à de multiples réflexions. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, la lassitude empreignait ses traits. Néanmoins, comme à regret, il prononça lentement:

- Je t'aiderais.

* * *

_Et voilà. Je pense que c'est assez énigmatique. J'aimerais bien susciter un peu la curiosité. Mission accomplie ? =p_


	3. Petites virées imprévisibles

_Hey. Finalement, j'arrive encore à écrire malgré ma P1. Normal, ma "seule distraction", c'est écrire. C'est un peu triste à dire. =p Bref, bonne lecture ! _

_

* * *

_

Rukia déglutit devant la splendeur de l'endroit. Tout était si grand, si majestueux, si imposant que le reste n'était bien que ce qu'il semblait être: insignifiant. Urahara la jaugea d'un regard interrogateur.

- Il est toujours temps de faire marche arrière...

Rukia secoua sa frimousse pour se remettre les idées en place.

- Non, ma décision est prise et je m'y tiendrais. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

- Et il va t'en coûter beaucoup, je peux te l'assurer.

Les paroles d'Urahara ne semblèrent pas troubler outre mesure Rukia. Face à ce manque de réaction, Urahara lui fit face et lui enserra doucement les épaules:

- Tu vas devoir renoncer à tout ce à quoi tu tiens, Rukia. Tu vas même devoir renoncer à toi. Tout ce que tu es disparaîtra. Définitivement.

- Je sais que ça en vaut le coup.

Son regard un peu vague se perdit dans les hauteurs de l'édifice d'un blanc immaculé. Les hautes tours s'envolaient vers la voûte étoilée bien qu'il fasse clair comme en plein jour. Ici, ils étaient beaucoup plus près du ciel que nulle part ailleurs. En effet, des piliers ouvragés, élancés sur 15 mètres, soutenaient la voûte céleste. La beauté du lieu était époustouflante et Rukia ne pouvait croire qu'aucun membre de la Soul Society n'ait jamais eu connaissance de ce monde. Sauf Urahara. Bien sûr, jamais celui-ci n'en avait soufflé mot à quiconque mais par une cascade de circonstances invraisemblables, Rukia avait trouvé une cachette à Urahara. Complètement par hasard.

Elle avait accompagné Ichigo au cimetière, sur la tombe de sa mère. Comprenant qu'il avait le besoin d'être seul pour se recueillir, elle s'était éloignée, suivant les allées parfois pavées qui menaient aux pierres tombales. Elle parcourait ainsi le cimetière, sans but précis, lisant distraitement les noms gravés dans la pierre. Elle aurait pu ne pas la voir cette tombe, où la mousse encerclait peu à peu la pierre et où un vase défraichi gisait. Mais elle l'avait vu. Ce ne fut pas la décrépitude de la tombe ou l'absence de toutes fleurs qui attira le regard de Rukia mais plutôt le nom qui s'étalait de façon aussi nette qu'au jour où il avait été gravé. URAHARA KISUKE.

En se remémorant le jour où elle avait découvert la tombe de Kisuke, le flot de questions qui avait alors jailli de son esprit, s'y bousculant, remonta à la surface. Elle posa son regard sur le scientifique dont le visage était un masque d'impassibilité.

- C'est tout de même un peu glauque, je trouve, lâcha-t-elle, brisant la contemplation des lieux de l'ex capitaine.

- De ? s'enquit-il d'un ton un peu trop poli, signe qu'il avait décidé de la faire enrager.

- De cacher tes découvertes secrètes dans la tombe où repose ton corps.

- Mon squelette ou ma poussière serait plus exact, ne crois-tu pas, Kuchiki-san ?

Rukia retint un soupir exaspéré:

- Je suis de nouveau Kuchiki-san, maintenant ?

Urahara s'apprêtait à émettre une réponse qui, à coup sûr, n'aurait pas manqué de faire sortir Rukia de ses gonds. Mais il n'en eut jamais le temps car les portes gigantesques blanches de l'édifice, devant lequel ils se tenaient, s'ouvrirent, soulevant une bourrasque de vent.

Urahara échangea un long regard avec Rukia.

- Prête ?

- Non mais j'irais quand même.

La flamme qui ondoyait dans les prunelles mauves fit mourir les dernières et ultimes protestations du marchand.

* * *

Ichigo retrouva sa ville natale avec une appréhension grandissante. Il sut, dès qu'il eut franchi le portail inter-monde, que Rukia ne s'y trouvait pas. Il ne décelait pas même une infime trace de son reiatsu. L'inquiétude commença à le tarauder. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne savait pas quoi mais son âme s'agitait fébrilement en lui. Il réfléchit. Rukia n'était pas à la Soul Society, pas plus qu'elle n'était à Karakura. Or, c'était les deux endroits de la planète où il était le plus susceptible qu'elle se trouve. Mais elle n'y était pas...

Ichigo grimaça: il n'avançait pas du tout. Ne sachant que faire, il se décida à se rendre chez Urahara. Le vendeur était toujours d'un précieux (bien qu'exaspérant) secours. Au pas de course, il rejoignit le magasin. Il ouvrit les portes coulissantes en bois verni d'un geste brusque.

- Urahara ! Ramène tes fesses, tu veux !

Un séjour prolongé à la dixième division ne convenait pas à Ichigo, force est de le constater. Il entendit des pas provenant de la salle d'à côté. Mais ce n'était que le dévoué assistant du magasinier. Ichigo eut presque un soupir de déception.

- Je cherche Urahara.

- Oh. Il est sorti.

C'est un fait qui parut plutôt étrange à Ichigo qui demanda, un peu impoliment, d'ailleurs:

- Ah ouais ? Où ?

L'assistant haussa les épaules:

- Il ne me l'a pas dit.

Ichigo se gratta l'arrière du crâne, embêté.

- Et...il revient quand.

L'oeil de l'assistant étincela puis il détourna.

- Je pense que Urahara-san ne reviendra pas.

Ichigo sauta au plafond:

- Quooi ? C'est quoi, ce délire ?

Empoignant le subordonné de l'homme au bob, il poursuivit:

- Tu vas m'ouvrir le portail vers le Hueco Mundo que je ramène les fesses de ce demeuré à Karakura illico presto !

- En vérité, je ne pense pas..

Mais Ichigo se dirigeait déjà vers l'immense salle sous terraine du magasin.

Plus tard, quand Ichigo commença à marcher sur les pavés incertains du sol hueco mundien, l'assistant l'interpella:

- Oh, en fait ...Kurosaki-san, j'aurais dû vous le dire. Urahara-san n'est pas allé au Hueco Mundo !

- Baka ! Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?

Et les portes se refermèrent sur Ichigo.

C'est ainsi que Ichigo se retrouva à errer dans le Hueco Mundo. C'était tout lui de fonçer tête baisser quitte à s'enfonçer dans les embrouilles jusqu'au cou. Et pour le coup, il avait bien réussi: il n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment s'y prendre pour sortir du monde des Hollows. Il marchait déjà depuis des heures dans le sable fin et crissant du Hueco Mundo sans voir âme qui vive (sans voir d'âme tout court, en fait). Il sentait le découragement poindre quand...le palais ! L'ex QG d'Aizen. Ou plutôt les vestiges du palais. Ichigo émit un sifflement impressionné. Eh beh, ils l'avaient pas loupé la dernière fois. C'est sûr que si Kenpachi s'en était mêlé, cela n'était guère étonnant...

Des images refluèrent, des images, des souvenirs qu'il avait enfoui le plus profondément possible. Il s'y ferma aussitôt. Cet endroit ne lui rappelait rien de bien joyeux. Mais, pour l'heure, ce serait son refuge. Ichigo accéléra le pas.

Quand il y pénétra, les lieux lui parurent abandonnés. Déserts. Il se fustigea mentalement: à quoi s'attendait-il ? Les Espadas avaient été décimés. Et il avait participé au massacre. Ichigo jalonna les couloirs dévastés, cherchant une salle avec encore un toit pour s'y installer temporairement.

Il s'avéra que la seule pièce répondant à ses critères (à savoir avoir un toit et présenter au moins une surface molle pour poser ses fesses) était celle où avait eu lieu si souvent le Conseil des Espadas, dirigé par Aizen. Ichigo hésita avant d'entrer. C'était comme si cette salle était encore empreinte de l'aura menaçante d'Aizen...Se traitant d'idiot mentalement, il y entra tout de même et s'avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce, face au trône d'Aizen. Il le contempla pensivement, immobile. Le bruit caractérisque d'un sabre qu'on dégaine le prit par surprise et c'est de justesse qu'il para la lame qui s'apprêtait à trancher sa gorge. Ichigo recula de plusieurs mètres sous l'impact. Ce n'est que lorsque son regard se décentra du katana de son adversaire qui le repoussait toujours et que ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de son assaillant qu'il put l'identifier:

- Grimmjow !

* * *

_Voilà, 3ème chapitre ! A la hauteur de vos espérances, j'espère ! =)_


	4. Rencontre

**Bonjour aux quelques personnes qui ont eu la curiosité de lire cette fic jusqu'à ce chapitre, fic commencée il y a un certain temps, il est vrai mais dont je veux vraiment arriver au bout alors je m'y remets, espérons de façon plus régulière. Puisque vous êtes là, autant aller au bout de ce chapitre et pourquoi pas revenir pour la suite ? :)**

**Comme auparavant, les personnages sont ceux de Tite Kubo. **

* * *

Ichigo eut du mal à revenir de sa surprise. Grimmjow ! Ce dernier le toisait avec satisfaction, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?_ parvint finalement à articuler Ichigo.

L'espada allait répondre quand une voix douce, attentive se fit entendre :

_- C'est plutôt à toi de nous dire ce que tu fais là, Ichigo_.

Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel, l'air profondément ennuyé tandis que les yeux d'Ichigo s'écarquillaient :

_- Nell ! Tu es là toi aussi !_

Pour toute réponse, elle lui décocha un sourire lumineux. Elle avait apparemment recouvré des forces de façon assez durable car elle était sous sa forme adulte.

Grimmjow l'apostropha :

_- Va-t-en, toi, là ! Va nettoyer ou ... trouver à manger, femme !_

Il accompagna ces quelques mots d'un petit geste méprisant de la main. Un poing d'une force inouïe fracassa sa mâchoire gauche : énerver une femme et a fortiori une femme Espada n'était pas un acte qui reste bien longtemps impuni.

Plus tard, après qu'Ichigo leur eut narré la raison de sa présence au Hueco Mundo (et que Grimmjow eut bien ri de la stupidité du jeune Shinigami), Nell se leva, l'air soucieux, le regard vague.

_- J'ai une intuition qui me dit que quelque chose de bouleversant est en train de se tramer…_

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Ichigo riva son regard quelque part au sol. Dans un murmure, il lâcha :

_- Je sens que Rukia ne va pas bien. Je sens qu'il va lui arriver quelque chose de mauvais et il faut que je l'en empêche._

Grimmjow éclata de rire mais son rire était sarcastique, sans joie :

_- Tu te prends toujours pour son chevalier servant, pas vrai ?_ dit-il en vrillant son regard bleu dans celui du jeune homme roux.

-_ La ferme, Grimm ! Laisse le tranquille_. Nell s'accroupit pour que son visage soit face à celui d'Ichigo. _On va t'aider à trouver Rukia, ok ?_

* * *

Le cœur de Rukia battait à un rythme effréné et elle ignorait comment faire taire l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait face au Roi, le Dieu suprême. L'onde de force qui se dégageait de lui était suffocante. Même Kisuke avait le front perlé de sueur, face à cet être tout puissant.

_- Mais c'est impossible, mes amis. Impossible, je vous le dis_, susurra la Roi, comme amusé par la requête des deux Shinigamis.

Rukia secoua la tête et articula en dépit de l'oppression dont elle était la proie :

_- Non, Seigneur du Ciel, c'est possible_.

La pression se relâcha sur elle et elle respira soudainement mieux. Surprise, elle leva les yeux sur le Roi. Ainsi, il avait le pouvoir de créer une ambiance, celle qu'il voulait à son gré. Et c'est à cet instant qu'elle comprit brutalement qu'il aurait pu décider de les tuer tous les deux au moment-même où ils avaient pénétré dans le palais, par la seule force de sa volonté.

Le Roi la contemplait, attentif :

_- Expliquez. Vous me demandez de détruire la balance des âmes ce qui signifie détruire le Hueco Mundo et… la Soul Society. Or, cela, c'est impossible. Où mettrions-nous les morts de la Terre ?_

_- Maitre, les morts méritent une meilleure terre d'asile que la Soul Society où la misère court les rues. Le Hueco Mundo est une terre de désolation et finalement le Rukongai aussi._

Voyant que Rukia luttait pour se faire comprendre, Kisuke intervint :

_- Les Shinigamis, tout comme les Hollows, menacent votre règne et votre suprématie, comme ça été le cas avec l'épisode Aizen et le…Hogyoku. Supprimer le Hueco Mundo et la Soul Society , c'est assurer votre tranquillité._

_- Cher Kisuke, je ne crains personne…mais il y a du vrai dans vos dires. Ainsi, vous me suggérez…_

_- D'abolir la mort._

La sentence résonna dans le palais, se répercuta sur les colonnes d'albâtre. Le silence qui s'ensuivit parut durer une éternité et Urahara Kisuke crut véritablement sa dernière heure arrivée. Heureusement…

_- Vous allez m'expliquer ça, comme il se doit, mes amis_.

* * *

**Court chapitre et peut-être qu'après celui-là, on va pouvoir rentrer véritablement dans l'histoire. ;)**


End file.
